This invention relates to storage and dispensing means for cassette dispensing machines.
Particularly this invention relates to the means for holding the cassettes in a dispensing machine and for releasing them for access by a user. A wide variety of such means are known, including tilting doors and pivoting doors which open to allow access to a cupboard-like compartment, and carousel-type means by which the tapes are held in a drum magazine.